Allure Of The Moon
by crazyplotthot
Summary: Harry Potter learns that even the simplest things, like the moon, are not what they appear. No wound hurts more than a broken heart. Harry/Luna {spirit!AU}•RoR and TGS Oneshot• For Danie•


**Allure of the Moon**

 **.x.X.x.**

 _~CrazyPlotQueen~_

As the smooth pebble left his hand, flying across the gentle waves and skipping across the water, Harry Potter couldn't help but realize he was totally and completely bored. The teen was left alone with only his thoughts and the soft waves as the night wore on, and he was regretting coming out to the Lake. He should be in bed, sleeping and resting up for his exam on potions tomorrow. Not sulking by the waterfront.

Harry's thoughts trailed exactly where he didn't want them to go: the reason he was sulking. Ginny Weasley.

Normally, whenever he thought of the redhead, he'd get all flustered and a goofy smile would spread on his lips, the obvious effects of a crush.

Not today. Today, he resented her, because today was the day Harry broke up with her.

Their relationship had started out great a few months ago; amazing, actually, and it had lasted up until a few weeks ago. Harry wasn't sure where the disconnect was, or where the infatuation between the teenagers ended, but their relationship troubles started a few weeks ago.

Ginny had just gotten… mean. She'd get all snappy when he tried to kiss her, or she'd simply avoid him in the halls, hanging with her groups of friends. Harry chalked it up to her being moody at first, but now, he couldn't help but wonder if he did something wrong. She never told him what he did, but today he simply had enough. He was just… done.

And after a quick argument, Harry and Ginny split.

The boy was sulking by the lake now, recounting the fight as all lovers do, and resenting Ginny Weasley.

Why were girls so… complicated?

Harry picked up another stone, and flung it across the waves in anger, letting out an indignant sigh. He wished he had a guide, or a manual on how to figure them out.

" _Excuse me, are you doing that for a reason?"_

Harry practically had a heart attack on the spot as he heard an ethereal voice from behind him, that reminded him of tinkling bells. He was even more surprised when he saw where the voice came from.

A girl, who looked to be his age, stood behind him. Her long, white gold hair hung down her back in ringlets, and she wore a flowing white dress. The light of the Moon seemed to reflect off her alabaster skin, and her pale silver eyes watched him intently.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but found that no sound came out. He was utterly silent, gawking at this girl- wait, was she even a girl? She looked to be more akin of an angel. Her voice suggested it too.

" _Well? Hello?"_ The girl raised a hand, waving it at him expectantly. Her eyes held a certain curiosity to them. It was almost hypnotizing how much depth her silver orbs held.

"I-I uh… just… recounting the events of my break up."

Really? Mentioning his break up right out of the gate? Harry inwardly cringed; he had no idea who she was, and he was already getting personal.

" _I see. And that requires you to throw rocks? My friend, the Nature Spirit, was very upset to see someone was disturbing the waves._ " The angelic girl explained, tilting her head in the most curious manner. It drove Harry crazy. Who was she? Why was she so unlike people he'd ever seen? What was going on inside that head of hers?

"I-I'm sorry, who?" He asked, unfamiliar with the woman she referenced.

" _You know, the Nature Spirit…? She's like me, the Moon Spirit…?"_ She promoted, arching a perfect brow. Upon reading Harry's clueless face, she let out a tired sigh. _"I see you have never heard of us. Allow me to explain for you. My name is Luna, and I am the spirit of the Moon. There are others like me, and our life forces are tied to the thing we control."_ She finished, waiting for Harry expectantly. Her face fell once again when she saw the boy's face pale. _"Essentially, I am the moon."_

Harry had to take a moment to let all of Luna's information sink in, and he rubbed his green eyes to make sure he wasn't really asleep.

"So… you're the moon? I'm talking to the moon?" Harry mumbled to himself, and glanced back at the unbelievable girl.

" _Yes. Is… that a problem?"_ Luna asked, but it wasn't challenging. She was genuine, and hat surprised Harry.

"No, no! Just… different. I've never talked to the moon before, let alone about my relationship issues," Harry replied truthfully, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

" _Well, you broke up for a good reason, correct?"_ The spirit questioned, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Yeah, I guess so. Ginny just got… mean. And I just wasn't happy anymore. I think I made the right choice. She was a hell of a girl, but I just couldn't take how cold she got," Harry vented, running a hand through his messy black hair in frustration. His green eyes flicked up to her face anxiously to see if Luna was bored or uninterested, but surprisingly, she was nodding her head along with the story.

" _I… have no personal experience with relationships. Many find me weird, or odd because I simply prefer to remain out of the action and observe. And, I also have my duties as a spirit to attend to,"_ Luna began to explain, walking towards him. In one smooth move, she settled on the dewy grass, cross legged, and tucked a stray piece of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. _"However, it takes no experience to know that if something does not make you happy, it is not worth it."_

"You make it sound so simple, so… insignificant," Harry scoffed at her.

" _Just because I do not have the same problems, does not mean your problems aren't valid."_ Luna rebutted, shrugging her shoulders. That shut Harry up, and his eyes trailed downwards. _"Remember, you have to do what makes you happy. I've seen many mortals waste their lives doing trivial things, wasting time with trivial people. Don't be like them, don't waste your days regretting a bad relationship on a beach. You only have so many days under the stars, and I know you were made for greater things than this."_

Harry blinked; Luna had just given him the deepest advice he'd had in a long time. And, as he was sitting there, he realized she was completely right. Why was he wasting time on this? He had school and friends to worry about!

"You...You are entirely brilliant, you know that?" He breathed to her, arching a brow.

The slightest tinge of pink crept onto her alabaster cheeks, " _I've lived centuries longer than you, of course I'll have some wisdom…_ " She chuckled. " _Was that all that was bothering you?"_

"Basically," Harry admitted in embarrassment. "Thank you."

" _Anytime. Enjoy your life, mortal. Take my advice to heart."_ Luna rose up, giving him a sad smile, then turned away, ghosting across the grass.

"Wait!" Harry scrambled up from where he sat. "Can I meet you again? There isn't any divine law that says I can't, right?"

Luna paused her steps, turning back to him with a confused expression. " _See me again…? Why would you want to?"_

"I'm following your advice, Luna. I'm not wasting my life. I'm doing things that make me happy," Harry gave a little shrug, then smiled crookedly. "I like talking to you. Plus, I've never met anyone like you. You're...unique. Utterly and wholly Luna."

The spirit stayed frozen, her lips parted in surprise. Harry struggled to glean the emotion hidden behind her face. Then, she spoke.

" _Really? You mean it?"_ The girl's eyes lit up when he nodded his head. _"Every night there is a moon, I will be here. Wait for me."_

"I will," Harry promised, giving her a giant grin. Then, he blinked, and she was gone. Vanished into the night.

 **.x.X.x.**

"Luna! Luna, are you here?"

Harry crept around the lake, running a hand through his hair as he tried to find the spirit. It was a day later, and he is doing as she instructed: waiting for her. For a moment, he thought he could try to summon Luna with some sort of incantation, but he didn't want to risk summoning anything… else. He certainly didn't want to risk summoning the spirit of demons or whatever else there was.

The boy squinted his eyes as his eyes roved over the lake, trying to spot her ethereal figure. No such luck-

" _Hello, Harry!"_

"Merlin!" The teen screamed, jumping in the air as he whirled around to face the confused spirit. He took a moment to slow his speeding heart, shaking his head in disbelief. "We're going to have to get you a bell."

" _Were you not expecting me?"_ Luna tilted her head, her platinum hair tumbling over her shoulders like a waterfall.

Harry chuckled, "Well, yes, I was. You scared me, that's all."

" _I'm sorry… I never saw myself as scary. I'll do better not to, then."_

"No, no. I didn't mean… Never mind." Harry sighed, shrugging to her. He was curious on if she took everything literally; did she know about figures of speech? "Anyways," He rocked back on his heels awkwardly. "How are you tonight?"

" _Lonesome, as usual,"_ Luna admitted, her smile fading a little, and with it, the moon's glow. _"I...don't have much company up there, honestly."_

"You don't? What about the star spirits?" Harry asked, entirely guessing on the fact that 'star spirits' existed.

" _They don't like me much,"_ Her silvery eyes trailed downwards, resting on the water. _"They call me odd. Like everyone else. So, I am alone."_ The spirit gestured to the lone moon in the sky, its pale light illuminating her face. Harry felt a pang of sympathy for her; Luna was such a nice person, she truly didn't deserve to be alone.

"How...How long have you been alone up there?" Harry breathed to her as a small breeze whispering across the lake.

Luna hesitated. _"For as long as I've existed."_

The knot in his stomach deepened, and he was compelled to scream at the lake, scream at the Nature Spirit and ask her why she was avoiding his Luna, why she and the other spirits wouldn't help with the loneliness. It just wasn't fair. "You don't deserve this, you know. You're better than the whole lot of them." He whispered fiercely.

" _I'm… not entirely certain on that. The Sun Spirit so much friendlier than me, and the Nature Spirit is much prettier-"_

"Luna. I'm talking about you. Not the other spirits. They can be as pretty as they want, but they'll never be as kind or smart or brilliant as you." Harry grabbed her hand, and squeezed it comfortingly, trying to get her to listen. He was shocked she was even doubting how amazing she was. Harry knew it was probably because she was alone up there; no one really told her how exceptionally brilliant she was, so she never noticed.

Luna's silver eyes flicked down to where their hands met, absorbed in some unknown thought. Then, _"I wish the night never ended. Then I wouldn't have to go back."_

Harry gave her a rueful, crooked smile, "Me too. But I don't think it's possible. For now, we have the night."

 **.x.X.x.**

Harry sat rigidly on a rock by the lake, his usual spot, but today was anything but usual. It had been a month since he met Luna, and every day after that had been marvelous for them both. An instant friendship has blossomed between the mortal spirit, and Harry swore there was no other creature in the universe like Luna. She was utterly and wholly herself, and Harry was intoxicated by it. Drunkenly, the boy decided he would follow her to the ends of the earth, or whatever came after that.

But, today was different. She was gone. The glow in the moon was dimmed, and the water didn't sparkle in the night as much. Luna hadn't come to visit in a week, simply vanishing into the sky, and every day after that Harry had waited for her. Just like she said. Was she avoiding him? Did Harry do something wrong to warrant her anger?

Their last meeting had ended on a good note, so what was different?

Almost as an answer, he caught a flash of pale light out of the corner of his green eyes, and whirled around to find the girl.

"Luna!" Hardy cried out, a smile on his face that rivaled the light of the moon. He quickly walked towards her, noting how she seemed to avoid his joyous gaze. "What's…wrong?" He trailed off, realizing how down she looked.

Luna opened her mouth to speak, gaze averted, but no sound would come out. Then, " _I'm sorry I was away for so long. I didn't want to go, I really didn't."_ Very unlike Luna, her voice cracked at the end.

She was upset. Something was wrong, he immediately realized.

"What's going on?" He demanded, desperate to see her radiant smile again.

" _I…"_ She began, her eyes flashing down guiltily. " _I am forbidden from seeing you again."_

After she said that, it was noiseless across the lake. Harry was stupefied. "Wh-What do you mean? You're the spirit of the moon, for Merlin's sakes! Who would forbid you from-"

" _There are powers higher than I, Harry. You must understand that. And this isn't something I can just ignore!"_ Luna exclaimed, her voice turning sharp instantly. It stunned Harry; he'd never seen this side of her before. This commanding, firm side. Truly, she amazed him every time they saw each other. _"I-I...I've never felt the way I do now about a mortal. Well, I've never truly cared about anyone else, for that matter. It pains me that I can't see you again."_

"Can't you run?" He suggested hopelessly, pleading with her to stay. He couldn't imagine spending his nights alone. "Give up the power to someone else?"

Luna shook her head sadly, _"Responsibility doesn't work like that, Harry. It is mine, and mine alone. My life is made out to be one of glitz and glamour by those who reside on this planet. They assume wielding the power I do is something to be happy about. I would love the responsibility I've been given, if not for the isolation it entails."_

"Why do you have to be isolated?" He pushed harshly, feeling penitent for the flinch that followed.

A pause.

" _Have you ever heard of the Dark Lord?"_ Luna breathed, biting her lip.

Harry frowned, "I thought...that was just a myth…"

Then it hit him. Was anything a myth? Apparently the Dark Lord, Voldemort, was not.

" _The Dark Lord is the spirit of evil, chaos, all things this world should be purged of, but isn't. We can't kill him. It would upset the balance. But the Dark Lord would jump a the chance to destroy one of us, and claim our power for himself,"_ Luna finished meeting his gaze with desolate, silver eyes. She could tell from his stare that he didn't really comprehend the stakes yet. The girl marched forward and grabbed his hand, and placed it over her heart. At first, Harry was started by the sudden movement, and gave her an inquisitive look. _"Do you feel my heartbeat? When I'm up there-"_ She pointed to the moon. _"I don't have one. I am immortal. I am safe. But down here, I take a physical form. I am vulnerable here."_

Harry slowly began to piece the problem together. "Then...why visit-"

" _Because I like you, you idiot!"_ Luna yelled out in exasperation. Everything had to be obvious with him, she reminded herself with an internal eye roll.

Harry's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Oh… I like you too."

There was a moment of awkward waiting as he felt his brain turn to mush, dazed and unable to truly think about what to do next.

" _I hate that I'm still hoping this could work,"_ Luna scoffed angrily, then before he knew what was happening, her silky lips were pressed against his. Harry tried to gather a sense of what to do, but Luna was _not_ like Ginny, or any other mortal he'd ever kissed before. She was infinitely better. Her kisses reminded him of the best and the worst things in the world; romances blossman under the pale moonlight, and all the wonderful things he would never get to have. The kiss deepened, and suddenly, he couldn't breathe. When he pulled away, her face was cherry red, a far cry from the pale alabaster it had been previously.

" _H-Harry? Are you alright? I'm very sorry,"_ She apologized quickly, taking a hurried step back. Harry grabbed her hand, making her freeze.

"Thank you." He murmured, sincere and unable to express anything else but gratitude. "I believe I was put on this earth for this single moment."

Luna let out a noise that was a cross between a squeak and a sigh of contentment. She had never met someone or done something that had truly made her want to be mortal, but there was a first for everything.

"I'm going to defeat the Dark Lord for you. Send him crawling back so he can never hurt you," The boy promised her. "I'm going to make this place safe for you. And you can have a heartbeat again."

Luna wanted to kiss him again. Truly, she did. But a wind whipped up across the lake, it's violent gale sending her stumbling back. The others, they were calling her back. She could feel it, the desire for rebellion was rising within her. But the weight of responsibility was too great to bare.

"I'll see you soon, Luna!" Harry shouted over the tempest. " I...I…" Did he love her? Did he truly have these feelings for her?

Right when he was about to declare his love, she vanished into the night, and the storm dissipated as quickly as it arrived. He had missed his chance, the boy realized, a heavy feeling of regret settling in him.

And that realization would haunt him for the rest of his life.

 **.x.X.x.**

 _Danie-_

 _Happy Birthday, girly! I apologize for the wait, Real Life was...well, a bitch, like it always is,a and I was very determined to make this fic perfect. It was for you, so it was worth the effort :) I do hope you enjoyed this, and that you enjoyed my little AU! I read that you loved AUs, so I wanted to give you one, with a different and fresh spin on the Harry/Luna pairing. Please, tell me if you liked it and I hope you have had a wonderful birthday! I look forward to getting to know you more on RoR, and hope this year is even better than the last!  
~Quinn_

 **.x.X.x.**

 _The Golden Snitch: {Vela, Aurora}_

 _{Dreamcatcher Challenge}: 6. Write a story featuring a Light character_

 _{Through The Universe}:103. Major Planet- (character) Harry Potter_

 _{Be Grateful For Your Friends}: 6. (character) Luna Lovegood_

 _Room of Requirement:_

 _{Wand's Wood}: Vine Wand_

 _{Hogwarts House Championship!}: 25. (character) Luna Lovegood_

 _{Broaden Your Horizons: Angst}: forbidden love_


End file.
